


A Relaxing Day 2

by FreeMindandSoul



Category: Founder of Diabolism, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Großmeister des dämonischen Pfades, MODAOZUSHI, Mxtx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Rare Pair, kind of role reverse, kiss, post mainstory, sfw, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeMindandSoul/pseuds/FreeMindandSoul
Summary: Jiang Cheng is strangley nervous. After being back at Yunmeng a guest has announced himself to visit him. And the guest is no other than Lan XiChen. Jiang Cheng knows that he must show his utmost tact, because Lan XiChen has to deal with the loss of his two sworn brothers…





	A Relaxing Day 2

The setting sun mirrors in the lakes of Yunmeng. But the evening brise just carries the first humid coolness of the fall. 

He must be honest, he feels strangley nervous as he stands by the water pavillion. How long haven‘t they talk to each other? Four months, five? He must admit that he feels quite glad that he has the chance to meet him again.  
Jiang Cheng‘s lips curles into a little smile while he lets his gaze sliding over the lake with the lotus flowers. It is so quiet and peaceful now.

„I must do something for him. Something like a present...but what?“

Jiang Cheng sits down by the lake and thinks hart about how he could please is guest after such a long time.

„Perhaps we could do some picknick? Tomorrow the wether should be fine...Ah, i must be careful of dirt...perhaps this place will do it…?“

Deep in thoughts Jiang Cheng checks his surroundings: this place is very pretty, with the pier and the pavillion and the clear water under him it would be perfect…

Jiang Cheng imagines Lan XiChen walking with him, side by side, both appreciating the beauty of this scenery. They will laugh and talk about old times, good and bad things, eating, drinking tea and perhaps Lan XiChen would play something for him on his flute or his zither….

And as Jiang Cheng‘s thoughts drift off, Lan XiChen‘s slender but powerful hands come into his mind...the long fingers that play the zither and the flute...graceful and charming to watch...to listen…

Suddenly Jiang Cheng‘s heart skips a beat. He frowns and shakes his head at himself. Growing impatient he turns away and strides towards his privat room. He has to sleep, when he wants everything to be perfect tomorrow…

Lan XiChen arrives on the later morning. 

But as Jiang Cheng goes to greet him, he is slightly taken aback:  
Lan XiChen has dark shadows under his eyes and they don‘t have the warm sparkeling gleam anymore. His eyes looks sad and somehow empty.  
Jiang Cheng is speechless but only for a short while. He shows his rare genuine smile and grabs Lan XiChen by his hands.  
„Ahh, Lan XiChen! Welcome to Yunmeng! I am glad to have you here! Please relax and leave it all to me!“  
Lan XiChen looks at him and his lips curle into a smile so small, that you could easily miss it. But Jiang Cheng doesn‘t.

„WanYin, why the formalities?“, even his voice sounds beat and low.

Jian Cheng‘s heart clenches. What should he do? This is not the Lan XiChen he once knew. Jiang Cheng feels his growing insecurity, but he is scolding himself in the same moment. He can sense that his friend needs him, this time for real. He is not allowed to run away or hide himself. He is not that kind of man. He will not mess this up. Not with Lan XiChen. 

Instead of answering Jiang Cheng just turns around and pulls Lan XiChen with him and starts running along the pier.

„WanYin!? Hey!?“, Lan XiChen calls out in surprise but soon he runs along with his best friend. 

He notices Jiang Chengs powerful back right before him and then Jiang Cheng looks over his shoulder smiling brightly like the sun, his long black hair fluttering in the wind.  
„Come on XiChen! Catch me if you can!“

Lan XiChen can‘t help but return that smile and he realizes how much he missed it. How long is it that he was running along with someone he likes or someone close to him?

Jiang Cheng catches the expression, that is so Lan XiChen and he feels the blood rushing into his head and settling down on his cheeks. He notices that he holds onto Lan XiChen‘s hand stronger then before. But now there is no time to be embarrased or for being childish. 

They are just running until they are out of breath. And like in his past Jiang Cheng cannot remember how much piers they jumped across. But now they are in the place Jiang Cheng selected yesterday.

Lan XiChen‘s eyes widen in surprise at the scenery in front of him:

The elegant Water - Pavillion has four pillars. The pillars seem to be made of cedar wood and the roof is shimmering like a black allbaster stone in the sun. But the most beautiful things are the ribbons that decorate the whole Pavillion: purple, white and black ribbons are fluttering in the warm wind, they seem to play above the air.

Lan XiChen just stands there and stares in aw. 

Then Jiang Cheng invites him into the Pavillion with a charming gaze and a wink with his hand.

„Come on in!“  
„...“

Slowly Lan XiChen follows him.

Inside there is a magnificent bankett room, not big but in small:  
A table and two chairs made from a warm redbrown wodden tone standing in the middle. On the right there were carpets and pillows on the ground. The arrangement looks like a big, fluffy playground. On the left you could sit on benches and watch over the whole lake...the view is just breath taking.

Jiang Cheng just stands there watching Lan XiChen intensly. His friend seems to turn into a astonished child with big round eyes and an open mouth, his rapture clearly showing on his face. And finally, Lan XiChens eyes lifts up into the warm glowing Jiang Cheng knows so well and missed so much.

„I see you like it.“, Jiang Cheng pulls Lan XiChen deeper into the pavillion, eager to show him every detail.

Lan XiChen only nods. He feels that if he just try to speak he would just talk childish nonsense or much worse, he would only start crying. And this is something he wants to avoid more then anything if he can...

As Jiang Cheng notice the little shift in Lan XiChen‘s eyes, he could swear, he sees the tears glistening, but before he could be sure the moment passes. Jiang Cheng clapps two times and a few maids show up with tea and some light meal. 

„Please, sit down, i….“

But Lan XiChen interrupts.  
„WanYin!“

Jiang Cheng turns to his friend but before he can utter a single word, Lan XiChen embraced him with the enthusiasm of a happy child, causing them to stagger, lossing their balances and tumbeling onto the pillows right beside the benches. The maids freeze in surprise but they are professionals and with a discreet bow they leave the pavillion. A younger maid can‘t help but giggle, an older just shot her a glare.

As Jiang Cheng comes back to his senses, Lan XiChen lies on top of him, pressing his face against his chest. His arms are tightened around Jiang Cheng‘s neck and he doesn‘t let go. Lan XiChen‘s lips are moving like he wants to say something.

„What did you say? I can‘t hear you.“, Jiang Cheng whispers.  
„...“

Slowly Jiang Cheng lets his hands sink on Lan XiChen‘s back and begins to caress him, soothing and soft. Lan XiChen‘s shoulder stiffened at the unexpected touch. And then he feels his eyes growing wet...no, he doesn‘t come here to cry, he wants to have a good time with his best friend and more important he feels like a mood killer after such a beautiful surprise!

„XiChen…? XiChen, look at me. Come on. We are not children anymore...“, Jiang Cheng thinks that attack is better then defense here and so he sits up with Lan XiChen now in his lap. He slowly lifts Lan XiChen‘s chin up.

As he looks into those warm eyes, wet and glistening with tears that threaten to fall, Jiang Cheng inhales sharply and just one thought jumps into his mind,‘How beautiful!‘ and on impulse he leans forward until their lips meet. As they melt into the others mouth with closed eyes and feverish passion they are both aware of the new era that starts with them: Silk and Lotus. Amethyst and Jade. The Inquisitor and the Judge. YunmengJiang and GusuLan. A never ending story.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experiment and i apologize in advanced for making the audience read such unbearable fluff or "Kitsch" as you say in german.


End file.
